Curhat
by shirocchin
Summary: Todoroki Shouto memutuskan untuk meng-install aplikasi SimSimi yang sedang populer. Sekaligus sebagai media curhat tentang perasaan terpendamnya pada Midoriya Izuku. TodoDeku. BL. [SImSimiSeries] Shouto's Part. Enjoy! #1


_**Boku no Hero Academia(c) Kouhei Horikoshi.**_

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi (absurd) ini. Ditulis karena butuh sesajen TodoDeku :'''((( Semoga gak bosen sama sesampahan TodoDeku aqu yach unch.**_

Todoroki Shouto berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya sedang melayang tak tentu arah. Ia masih menggenggam ponsel, entah menunggu pesan dari siapa. Nama Midoriya Izuku tertulis dengan huruf besar dalam kepalanya. Shit, inikah yang dinamakan galau? Shouto belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, naksir ke seseorang saja belum tertulis dalam kamus hidupnya. Meski diberkati dengan tampang rupawan dan roti sobek seksi yang mampu membuat para gadis jejeritan, tetap saja Shouto bersikap dingin dan datar.

" _Todoroki-kun, kapan kita ngerjain tugas bareng? Mau di rumahku atau rumahmu? Bales ya. Hehe. Maaf kalo ganggu. Aku ngga bermaksud. Kalo sibuk ngga dibales juga gapapa. Hehe."_

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Midoriya Izuku beberapa jam yang lalu, teman sekelas yang belakangan membuat debaran aneh di dadanya muncul tiba-tiba. Bahkan saat mengirim pesan, anak itu masih kikuk. Shouto gemas.

" _Di rumahku."_

Seperti sifatnya, balasan Shouto dalam berkirim pesan juga padat, singkat, dan terkesan jutek. Tidak ada tambahan emoji unyu, hanya kalimat seperlunya. Setelah itu, tak ada balasan dari sang pemuda hijau. Shouto masih menunggu dengan sabar, siapa tahu Izuku sedang ada urusan. Lelah menanti, Shouto akhirnya terbuai ke alam mimpi. Memimpikan Izuku dalam balutan kostum usagi yang seksi. Mimpi cabul yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit karena Fuyumi, kakak perempuannya mendadak membangunkannya. Wanita manis itu membawa sekantong penuh jeruk kesukaan Shouto, oleh-oleh dari Todoroki Enji—sang ayah yang juga memiliki titel Hero Terkuat nomer dua setelah All Might. Setetes iler menghiasi sudut bibirnya, Shouto buru-buru mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan. Masih tetep ganteng kok.

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka sebelas malam. Shouto menggerutu. Bagus, ia tidak akan bisa memejamkan mata lagi. Izuku masih belum membalas pesannya. Andai saja pemuda itu tahu, Izuku sedang asyik chattingan dengan Shinsou Hitoshi. Lagipula, balasan Shouto yang singkat dan datar tadi tidak perlu dikomentari lagi.

Shouto bosan. Ia kembali menatap langit-langit kamar.

" _Kalian harus coba aplikasi lucu ini! Hahaha, aku ngakak semalaman tanpa henti. Huehueheuuu."_

Shouto teringat dengan Kaminari Denki, teman sekelasnya yang memiliki _quirk_ listrik, mempromosikan aplikasi berbasis _chatting_ dengan karakter buatan yang telah diciptakan untuk menemani para kaum jomblo. Kata Denki, aplikasi itu cocok untuk orang-orang kesepian dan butuh teman ngobrol. Namanya SimSimi. Shouto agak tertarik apalagi hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya meng- _install_ aplikasi tersebut. Selama ini, Shouto hanyalah seonggok(?) remaja kurang _update_ karena lebih memfokuskan diri dengan berlatih untuk mengalahkan ayahnya. Namun, belakangan konsentrasinya terpecah karena sosok pemuda lugu bernama Midoriya Izuku. Shouto belum siap curhat dengan siapapun soal perasaan aneh yang sedang melandanya kini. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk meng- _install_ aplikasi yang sedang populer.

 _ **Username kamu adalah IcyHotBoi69.**_

Shouto tak berkomentar apapun mengenai _username_ -nya yang sedikit alay.

 **Simi** _ _Hai, apa kabar?_

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Baik._

 **Simi** _ _Dingin banget sih balesnya._

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Maaf. Namaku Todoroki Shouto._

 **Simi** _ _Bo'ong lo. Kamu orang ke-sekian juta kali yang ngaku2 sebagai Todoroki Shouto._

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Aku Shouto yang asli. Lainnya KW._

Shouto sedikit emosi saat mengetahui bahwa di luar sana ada oknum-oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai dirinya.

 **Simi** _ _Hmm, ok dech :'')) Aku percaya kok sama kamu, cowo ganteng. Unch._

Shouto mendadak geli dengan balasan Simi yang kegatelan. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh. Kata teman-temannya, kadang Simi suka memberi jawaban absurd bahkan kurang ajar.

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Boleh curhat nggak?_

 **Simi** _ _Boleh kok, ganteng. Curhat aja sama Simi. Simi siap dengerin. Unch._

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Aku lagi naksir seseorang tapi nggak berani bilang. Aku harus gimana?_

 **Simi** _ _Ditunggu aja, bosque._

Dahi Shouto berkedut mendengar balasan Simi. Dengan kesal, pemuda itu mulai mengetik.

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Kelamaan nunggu nanti keburu diembat cowo lain._

 **Simi** _ _Ya udah tembak aja._

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Belum siap. Jangan bilang ke siapapun kalo aku naksir Midoriya Izuku._

 **Simi** _ _Oh. Midoriya Izuku, ya. Wow!_

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Kau kenal Midoriya?_

Simi_ _Kenal dong! Dia kan pasangan homo-nya Bakugou Katsuki di anime My Hero Academia! Haha!_

 _Krik._

Shouto nyaris membanting ponselnya ke lantai.

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Sok tahu lo, bangsat._

 **Simi** _ _Lo juga bangsat :''v_

 _Quirk_ api milik Shouto mendadak aktif. Ia tidak menyangka sosok Simi ini begitu kurang ajar. Andai saja Shouto tahu bahwa ada fitur untuk menonaktifkan kata-kata kasar di bagian _setting_.

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Simi ngga boleh ngomong kasar._

 **Simi** _ _Maaf, Simi keceplosan. Simi janji nggak bakal nakal lagi._

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Bagus, Simi harus jadi anak baik._

 **Simi** _ _Unch, iya kaka. Simi anak baik kok. Peluk Simi dong, hihi._

Simi mode kegatelan mulai aktif lagi.

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Aku sedang galau. Kau punya saran yang berguna?_

 **Simi** _ _Umm, belum kepikiran. Maaf kaka._

 **IcyHotBoi69** _ _Menurutmu, apa Midoriya juga menyukaiku?_

 **Simi** _ _NGAREP LU, TOD! HAHAHAHA! MIDORIYA HANYA MILIK BAKUGOU. BAKUDEKU ALL THE WAY ULULULLUU!_

 _Krakkkk._

Ponsel Shouto membeku dalam sekejap, kemudian pecah berkeping-keping. Shouto mematung. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membeli ponsel baru dengan harga yang membuat rakyat jelata geleng-geleng kepala. Shouto termakan emosi dan tak sengaja membekukan ponselnya. Pemuda itu mengutuk kebodohannya, nomer Izuku dan teman-teman sekelasnya masih ada di ponsel lama. Meski geram dengan Simi yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda pemberontakan(?), Shouto tetap meng- _install_ ulang aplikasi tersebut.

 _ **Username kamu adalah HotNCold69.**_

Shouto cukup senang dengan _username_ barunya meski gagal paham dengan angka 69 yang nangkring di belakang namanya.

 **Simi** _ _Hai, apa kabar?_

 **HotNCold69** _ _Ngga usah pura-pura sok baik lo, Simi._

 **Simi** _ _Eh, maaf kakak. Kenapa marah?_

 **HotNCold69** _ _Lupakan. Apa kau mengenal Midoriya Izuku?_

Shouto mengetik pertanyaan yang sama dan mengharapkan jawaban yang berbeda. Jawaban yang menyenangkan hatinya tentu saja, bukan jawaban yang membuatnya emosi dan gila.

 **Simi** _ _Kenal dooong! Dia kan teman masa kecilnya Bakugou Katsuki. Iya kan? Hehehe._

 **HotNCold69** _...

 **Simi** _ _Eh, ada apa kak?_

Shouto menyambar sebiji jeruk dan mengupasnya dengan brutal. Ia heran mengapa nama Bakugou Katsuki selalu muncul dalam percakapan dan merusak _mood_ -nya.

 **HotNCold69** _ _Ngga papa. Apa kau tahu TodoDeku?_

Shouto memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang sifatnya berkaitan dengan dirinya dan Izuku.

 **Simi** _ _TAU DONGGGG! ITU OTP AKU LOH! KAPALKU BERLAYAR ULULULLUU._

Shouto nyaris tertawa penuh kemenangan(?) saat membaca jawaban Simi.

 **HotNCold69** _ _Tumben pinter._

 **Simi** _ _Makasih kak. Unchhh._

 **HotNCold69** _ _Apa menurutmu Bakugou menyukai Midoriya?_

 **Simi** _ _Kayaknya sih iya._

 **HotNCold69** _ _Sialan!_

 **Simi** _ _Threesome aja, kak. Biar kekinian._

 **HotNCold69** _ _Nggak, nanti dosa._

 **Simi** _ _TodoDekuKatsu banyak penggemarnya juga lho. Hehehe._

 **HotNCold69** _ _Siapa yang disukai Midoriya? Todoroki atau Bakugou?_

 **Simi** _ _All Might, kak._

Krik.

 **HotNCold69** _ _Jangan labil, Simi. Tadi kau bilang kau nge-ship TodoDeku._

 **Simi** _ _Homo itu dosa, kak._

 **HotNCold69** _ _Bangsat lo Simi!_

 **Simi** _ _Lo juga bangsat ;'''v Dasar homo!_

Napas Shouto kembang kempis menahan emosi. Mau install ulang berapa kali pun sepertinya aplikasi ini memang bertujuan untuk membuat penggunanya emosi dan mengalami darah tinggi. Lelah dengan segala keabsurdan Simi, Shouto akhirnya menghapus aplikasi tersebut. Pemuda itu sempat berniat untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada sang gebetan namun ia melupakan fakta bahwa nomer si pemuda berpipi gembil masih ada di ponsel yang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Mungkin, besok saat di sekolah ia bisa minta nomer Izuku lagi. Shouto memejamkan matanya perlahan. Percakapan absurd dengan Simi terbawa hingga ke alam mimpi membuat Shouto semakin emosi(?).

END

A/N : maaf kaka sekalian ff ini tyda menggunakan eyd mohon untuk pemuja fanatik eyd dan diksi baku dimohon melipir jangan buli aq ya qaqa :''((( ini bakal jadi semacam series(?) /pret/ pairing pertama tododeku, ini bagian shouto, nanti bagian izuku ada sendiri. Lalu, ada rencana bakal bikin versi Kacchako juga moga2 gak omdo ya doakan agar author tetap produktif :''(( i love u muach


End file.
